My Big Fat Irish Wedding
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Some familiar faces are seen at Finn's wedding, but are they going to cause trouble ?


My Big Fat Irish Wedding  
  
Note: Yet another JCA fanfiction, involving Finn. Finn finally marries the woman of his dreams (Pearl Sanchez) but Dao-Long makes an unexpected appearance, without the aide of his trusty magic staff. What is he after this time, and why ? Plus, learn the reason why Chow and Ratso left the Dark Hand. Can these two be trusted, or must they be given a wide berth ? All the answers will be revealed here.  
  
Chapter 1—Friends, Family, and Some Potential Party Crashers  
  
In the local chapel, the preparations for Finn's wedding had begun. Nothing could possibly go wrong when the ceremony commenced. But, Finn was feeling nervous. He couldn't help pacing back and forth with anticipation at seeing his sweetheart Pearl in her bridal gown. "Finn, could you quit doing that already ?! You're driving me nuts !", a young man named Sean said. "Sorry, Sean. I'm just anxious. I know I shouldn't be, but you know how I am when Pearl is concerned.", Finn replied, honestly. "Just promise me something, man.", another guy named Charles said, placing his hand upon Finn's back. "What's that, Chuck ?", Finn inquired. "Don't faint ! We've gone through this rehearsal time and time again. Don't screw up !", Charles responded. Everyone laughed, disregarding how serious Finn's mood was. Finn realized he was being far too stoic, even though this was going to be the most important period in his lifetime. So, he stuck it out and laughed along with everyone else. Besides, laughter was the best medicine for all of them in such a tense, nerve- wracking time.  
  
While the guys were tidying themselves up to look presentable (they had been roughhousing earlier), they left to take a breath of fresh air since it was so stuffy inside the cathedral. In stepped Ratso and Chow. "What are you two doing here ?!", Finn said, nearly losing his calm, collected attitude. "Sheesh, don't blow a gasket ! We came to support you.", Chow said, honestly. "Yeah. Don't be so cold.", Ratso confessed, pouting a little. He hadn't seen Ratso and Chow for such a long time. Finn wasn't sure if they could be trusted, but inwardly he felt that they were legit and could be trusted. "I'm really sorry, guys. Is it true that you've turned over a new leaf ?", Finn asked, curiously. "Yeah. When we were in the can, we had a lot of time to think.", Chow replied. "True. Long was treating us like dogs. We were sick of being treated like crap all the time !", Ratso chimed in. "So, we decided to make ourselves respectable citizens and find work that suited us better.", Chow said. Finn was able to catch up with his best friends and told them they were more than welcome to be participating in today's celebration. Finn knew that he would have to keep in touch with his closest friends no matter what happened in the future. He also realized that a lot of people would be keeping their eyes on Ratso and Chow. Their pasts hadn't been soon forgotten, but they would prove to everyone that they were changed men and that they were honest, upright men.  
  
Chapter 2—Since When Was Scum on the Menu ?!  
  
All was well, and Finn didn't suspect anything. That is, until the reception. In the reception hall, Dao-Long stood close to the refreshments, enjoying himself and trying not to cause a scene. But he stood out like a sore thumb with his sorcerer's robes and a sinister stare on the newlywed bride, Pearl Donovan. "What is he doing here ?", Jade asked Finn, raising her eyebrow. Jade looked different in a metallic green pants suit, and her hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked extremely mature, and in truth, she was becoming more so every day. "Excellent question, Jade. I don't think he's here just for the hors d'oeuvres.", Finn said, with a sneer upon his face. A little on edge, Finn approached Dao-Long. "What's the big idea, old man ? If you think of laying one hand on my wife...", Finn began with some malice in his usual tone. "Oh, I'm not here for your wife, per se. But, she does have something I want...", Dao Long said. Finn wasn't the type to become angry, but this comment made him begin to see red. "You pervert !", Finn said, grabbing Dao by the collar and almost shaking him. "Listen to me, Donovan ! Your wife's ring is extremely powerful. Since I am deprived of my staff, I have no other method of pulling my greatest heist yet. The police are such idiots to have let me off so easy, but how can anyone resist an old man ?", Long responded. Finn didn't know what Long was up to, but he could tell it wasn't legal. Finn wondered why Long used his last name. The last time they met Long had said that he no longer needed Finn's help. Suddenly, Dao- Long seemed to have changed his tune, and all for Pearl's ring. Sure, it was an expensive diamond ring surrounded by the finest emeralds, purchased with love, honor, and commitment, but did those jewels hold any real "power" as Wong had said ? Finn thought it was rubbish. But he had seen stranger things in his lifetime, especially when it came to Long. Oddly enough, not only were the police nearby, but so were members of the J-Team, and Cassandra and the Fong family. "There is no way I am letting you have that ring, you cur !", Finn said, setting Wong back on the ground, a bit harshly. "Oh, but you may want to reconsider. This conversation is not for other ears. You must follow me...Alone.", Wong said, with a sardonic grin. Finn was getting an even worse feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jade questioned him as to what was wrong, but he couldn't stay. That is when she knew she had to recruit the rest of the J-Team for help if Finn needed it.  
  
Chapter 3—The Power of one Ring  
  
Pearl had been dancing with Cassandra's father and grandfather for quite some time now. Her first dance with Finn had been marvelous, but much too short. She wanted to cut a rug with him again, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where did Finn go to ?", she asked Cassandra. "Jade says he left with Dao Long. She didn't mention what they were discussing, but I already don't like where this is going.", Cassandra said, frowning a bit. After all, this was the man who was responsible for killing her ancestor. That upset her, but it didn't enrage her. She was sure that Wong would get what was coming to him, but that would have to wait.  
  
"There's nothing really 'magical' about the ring, except for the fact that it serves as a key to the greatest treasure ever...The Headdress of Obedience.", Wong said, with a faraway look in his shifty eyes. "You're starting to repeat yourself, Wong. Really, it's sad.", Finn muttered under his breath. "What was that ?!", Wong inquired, looking very paranoid. "Nothing. But, here is my question. How do you think you're going to pull this off ? You're nothing without your staff.", Finn said, a wry, satisfied grin upon his face. "I don't need the staff. I'm influencing enough without it !", Wong spat, becoming annoyed. From the door, Jade and the J-Team were listening very closely. When Pearl heard that her ring was a key to a headdress that could give Dao-Long the power to hypnotize anyone to do as he commanded. This was a similar plan to the subliminal message he wanted Finn to record on the latest ABBA Gold album. Suddenly, Toru had been leaning too far upon the doors and everyone stumbled upon Finn and Long shouting at each other, without even noticing that anyone was even watching them.  
  
Chapter 4—Into High Gear  
  
The police that were watching Dao-Long jumped into action when they saw that a fight had broken out. Finn stepped away from all the action with his wife by his side. "Who would've thought that my ring could cause such a ruckus ?", Pearl said. "I am so sorry for this ! I didn't know Long would be here. Obviously he is very well informed, even in prison.", Finn said, lowering his head a little, flustered and blushing lightly. "It's all right, dear. I know that life with you will never be dull, because you always keep everything so lively.", Pearl said, wrapping her arms around him. While the fighting was still going on, the two were lost in a romantic moment and kissed one another tenderly. Before they knew it, they were curious as to how they had arrived in the backyard behind the cathedral. "Did we have a conga line or something ? This is really odd !", Finn thought to himself. The only people who were informed on the situation were those who belonged to the J-Team. The police took Dao-Long away, again, and he was asking strange questions about what had happened and why he was in this place to begin with. Everyone was befuddled, but only Finn and Pearl would be informed about what had transpired. As for everyone else, they were told the party was over (congenially of course) and escorted off the premises.  
  
Chapter 5—All Is Settled  
  
"So, what you're saying is we don't have to worry about the Headdress being stolen ?", Pearl responded after Jackie had explained the importance of her ring as the key to unlocking the hidden safe. "That is correct. The Headdress is safe, but more importantly, your ring is safe as well.", Jackie said, confidently. Finn was listening over speakerphone and he was relieved that everything had been taken care of. But there was one more loose end that needed to be tied, so to speak. "What about Dao-Long Wong ?", Finn asked, rather hurriedly. "The proper authorities have put him back in jail, of course without the aide of his magical staff. Let's hope the old coot stays locked up for a while.", Jackie replied. Finn couldn't have agreed more. After thanking Jackie and telling him to thank the rest of the J-Team, he thought of how they could be rewarded in the future. Certainly he would think of something to pay them back for all their hard work, but for the time being, Finn was looking forward to a nice long vacation in the Cayman Islands with his honey bunny by his side.  
  
While in the Cayman Islands, Finn and Pearl rested side by side in the powdery-white sand, letting the sun soak into their skin. The sound of the waves coming into shore soothed them as they lazily listened to the seagulls flying overhead. It was the perfect honeymoon and they were having the time of their lives together. Unfortunately, they had to return home in just a few more days, but Finn had gotten a sensational idea to show his gratitude for the J-Team. He could only hope that they would all be present to accept their "reward".  
  
Epilogue  
  
When the blissful couple returned to San Francisco they threw a party for the J-Team. The party was semiformal and rather laid-back, but everyone had a stupendous time dancing, enjoying the ambrosial food and looking at Finn and Pearl's scrapbook. The Team was really surprised with Finn's generosity when they were each presented a unique gift. Oddly enough, Finn knew exactly what everyone wanted. Before closing, he noted that all were welcome to come to the recording factory and take the grand tour as VIP's. The Team was more than happy to oblige, but they each had to go their separate ways for now.  
  
Finn's life was rapidly changing. Not only was he a big-time music producer and recorder, but he had two lovely children to take care of. Sonia and Sebastian were now both 5-years-of age and were beginning to attend kindergarten. They were almost identical in every way, save their gender and personalities. But, they were brilliant in everything they accomplished. It seemed like only yesterday he was watching them take their first steps, or trying to say their first words. Time was passing so quickly, but he always had time for his children and his beloved wife. Nothing too exciting had taken his precious moments with his family and friends away from him, but he was always keeping a close watch on the newspaper to be informed if Dao-Long Wong was released again. Fortunately, it would be a long, long time before that was ever going to occur. This time, the police had learned their lesson not to look directly at Wong's eyes, for even in his eyes, there was immense control.  
  
As the months progressed, the newest members of the J-Team, Sonia and Sebastian were solving mysteries. They were fascinated by ancient culture and were well read in myth, legend and lore. Finn and Pearl did their part too and never allowed the concept of "time" to slow them down or dissuade them for keeping their youthful spirits alive. Sonia and Sebastian had become close friends of Jade and they considered her like a sibling to them. The family that had been formed was becoming larger and larger. Even Finn's closest friends had formed an "underground" faction akin to Section 13, but it was called Section 18. Section 18 wasn't so well known as Section 13, but it was growing every day. One day, the Dark Hand would be stopped dead in its tracks. Dao-Long, although immortal could not carry on with his aged body forever, but it would take patience and determination to cease his evil influence. One way or another, goodness would triumph and justice would prevail.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt March 8, 2004 


End file.
